1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED), and more particularly to an OLED capable of assuring a reduced module mounting space by reducing the number of input pins of a driver IC
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting element emits light when the combined excitons of electrons and holes fall from an excitation state to a ground state by injecting electrons and holes from an electron injecting electrode (cathode) and a hole injecting electrode (anode) into an emission layer.
With this principle, it has an advantage in that unlike a conventional a thin film Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) element, the organic light emitting element does not require a separate light source and is thus able to reduce its volume and weight.
Also, the organic light emitting element has a excellent characteristics including low power requirements, high brightness, high response speed, and low weight. Due to these characteristics, the OLED is believed to be a next generation display, which will be used for almost all electronic application products, such as mobile communication terminals, CNSs, PDAs, camcoders, palm PCs, etc.
Furthermore, it has an advantage in that the overall production cost of the organic light emitting element can significantly be reduced over that of an existing LCD, since its manufacturing process is simple.
FIG. 1 is a view of an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) according to a Chip On Glass (COG) structure of the related art and FIG. 2 is a view of an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) according to a Tape Carrier Package (TCP) structure of the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the OLED having a COG structure according to the related art includes an organic light emitting element that is formed in a pixel region 11 on a substrate 10 having defined pixel and non-pixel regions, and a driver IC 12 formed in the non-pixel region to supply a signal to the organic light emitting element. The driver IC 12 is formed with a plurality of input pins including a ground input pin 13.
When the driver IC 12 is mounted on the substrate as shown in FIG. 1, if the number of the input pins of the driver IC 12 is large, its size is increased and therefore, the mounting area of the substrate must be wide.
The OLED having a TCP structure as shown in FIG. 2 includes an organic light emitting element formed in a pixel region 21 on a substrate 20 having defined pixel and non-pixel regions, and a Tape Carrier Package (TCP) 22 and a driver IC 23 that are formed in the non-pixel region. The TCP 22 has a signal wire for connection to a printed circuit board (not shown) and the organic light emitting element and the driver IC 23 to supply a signal to the organic light emitting element. The driver IC 23 is formed with a plurality of input pins including a ground input pin 24.
When the driver IC 23 is mounted on the printed circuit board as shown in FIG. 2, if the number of the input pins of the driver IC 23 is large, the space for mounting it must be wide.
As a result, in desiring a compact display device, such OLEDs are disadvantageous in that their size becomes large and their appearance poor, since the area for mounting the driver IC and the TCP must be wide.